stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Wrenn
| rank = Lieutenant Junior Grade | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Andrus Wrenn | mother = Lucira Wrenn | father = Dranga Wrenn | siblings = Yvette Wrenn, Braughn Wrenn, Tamia Wrenn | relatives = Tam Elbrun (missing) }} Ariel Wreen serves as Operations Officer on the . She has a far above average psionic rating, and is married to Marine Captain Andrus Wrenn. {Star Trek Crusader; Star Trek: Generation Fleet) History Early life on Betazed Born to Lucira, and Dranga Wrenn in 2360. It was believed that she had developed her telepathic abilities at birth, thus sheltered most of her life in the inner regions of Betazed. In 2371, she had adjusted well to her telepathic abilities, and her family moved to Var city. That year she would meet Andrus Elbrun, and become the closest of friends. But later that year, her parents would genetically bond her with Gavin Raal. Although she participated, it was unwillingly. Dominion occupation The following years would see her friendship with Andrus grow, to the point she was his protector. But in 2374, Andrus would run away to fight in the Battle of Betazed. It wasn't until the following year she learned he had been a prisoner of the Jem'Hadar, and scheduled to be executed. After a number of fail attempts by her family to free him, he was released at wars end. Family Feud In 2376 with Andrus leaving for Earth to join Starfleet Marine Corps Academy, her father, a land baron would sale his father Matthew Elbrun a parcel of land in the Colona Valley. The following year the Elbruns would find a rich vein of mineral deposits on the land. Dranga, believed Matthew had cheated him, and thus a long standing feud (one sided at that) had began. Ariels younger sister Tamia would be her only link with Andrus during this time. Her first Joining In 2378, Gavin Raal was to marry Ariel, but she fled. Her thoughts were of Andrus, and she hid in Var City for several months before her parents found her. Dranga, infuriated by her actions tried to schedule another wedding, yet once again Ariel would flee to the Elbruns. The House of Elbrun were told to stay away from her, and her family, and Andrus was held responsible for ending her marriage. Feeling her parents had unfairly blamed Andrus, she fled again, but this time for good. She would find herself on Earth in 2380, and became a negotiator. Feud ends By 2381 Ariel had entered Starfleet Academy, and had finally contacted her parents in 2382. She would return to Betazed to visit when she is surprised by Andrus, whom she thought had lost all interest in her. It was then that she persuaded her father to end the feud with the Elbruns. In 2385 shortly after graduating , she would marry Andrus Elbrun. USS Striker Ariel would post on the USS Striker (NCC-63420) as Science officer, and Counselor. In 2386 she was made Operations Officer. In 2387 Ariel, and Captain Damien Lucifel were abducted by the Zentradi after an engagement at Starbase 140. They were held for an extended period of time, and DNA samples were extracted from them. In 2388, she participated in the rescue of Captain Greene. Commander Teshurr, and Lieutenant Kramer at Ceti Alpha V Appearances Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes. Service jacket * : 2385-2386 * : 2386-2388 * : 2388- External links *Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes. Wrenn, Ariel Wrenn, Ariel Wrenn, Ariel